Quod est finis?
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: En la era actual hay sufrimiento, el horror, la agonía y tristeza que ha creado el nuevo mundo. Se han encontrado registros de 20 objetos cuyo poder es inimaginable y son capaces de poner fin al mandato repugnante del soberano. Pero no siempre están en las manos correctas.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz H.**

**ADVERTENCIAS ANTES DE SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTE FIC HASTA QUE TERMINE: Muerte de tus personajes (tal vez) preferidos.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

Aves se alejaban del lugar con rapidez, como si huyeran de algo.

_El gran imperio es el lugar más atemorizante del que se ha oído hablar en estas épocas. Las viles bestias que uno tenía que enfrentar siempre, las personas, retorcidas y vacías con una mente sádica._

_Hay cosas que quisiéramos hacer desaparecer, desgraciadamente no todo se puede con fuerza de voluntad._

_Imperio de pecadores. Cumplan su condena._

_La mayor autoridad: El rey. Sadismo siempre reflejó en su rostro. _

_Incluso ahora, el que "todo lo puede". El dinero, las ambiciones, soberbia, pareciera que todo se regía de una forma cruel y despiadada._

_Pero no todo está perdido, algún día, alguien lo hará caer… Le hará ver como sufrían todos los que eran condenados a morir, o los que eran torturados por diversión… La muerte de aquellos inocentes, no lo valía._

_No quiero ver que venganza, eso no lo solucionaría. Sería de nuevo un círculo vicioso. Quiero que lo hagan comprender…_

_Aquel grupo de "justicieros" pondrían fin a esto. _

_Aún tienen un largo camino por recorrer, aún faltan muchas murallas que derribar. Pero están más cerca que cualquiera, son esas ocho personas capaces…_

_Confiamos en ustedes, voz de aquellos esperanzados. Repito: No todo está perdido, Aún queda esperanza._

La suave brisa era perfecta para el ambiente. El viejecillo de cabello marrón miró el suelo una vez más para volver a mirar a su nota y lanzar al aire dejando que el viento se la lleve.

—Aún queda esperanza… Pero valentía es algo totalmente diferente. —Recitó mirando la hoja irse sin ningún rumbo.

Para levantarse y volver a su casa en aquel lugar lleno de flores.

_Detengan a…._

**PRÓLOGO.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Prólogo de está saga! (¿?) Me voy a poner muy seria con este proyecto, créanme! ¡Así que…! Cmon, i can do it! Ou shea! (?).**

**Roy: ¡Eso no es nada serio!**

**Hiker: O.O! ¡CIERTO!**

**Flik-SERIA!**


	2. Un primer inició

—No… No puede acabar así… No de nuevo. —Las manos le temblaban y su corazón estaba a punto de dejar de latir.

En el suelo los soldados muertos, desmembrados, decapitados… Era un mar de sangre ante la mirada de la luna.

Justo en ese momento, intento arrastrarse antes que los últimos de pie intentaran matarse entre sí, en un intento por tener un ganador en el combate final.

— ¡No! ¡N-no lo hagan! —Puso su mano en frente como si quisiera agarrar algo… Pero se escuchó el sonido de alguien cayendo. —No… ¡NO!

Cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, tocando el suelo rocoso casi sin aliento. Quería cerrar los ojos, quería descansar… pero no podía hacerlo. No con este final.

—Tengo que hacerlo una vez más ¡Una vez más! Sólo una… —En su mano apareció un reloj y pronto todo paró. —Tengo que impedirlo… _**Time traveler**__**…**_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.

_La joven pasaba por aquel triste barrio solitario, las paredes sucias y con garabatos en ellas, los suelos un poco mojados y con basura, se podía escuchar las gotas cayendo del desagüe y el olor a humedad entraba abruptamente por las fosas nasales. _

_Intentaba acelerar su paso para llegar más rápido a su destino, nadie quisiera quedarse por mucho más tiempo en aquellas calles con la única luz de un foco colgando de un cable que se mecía con el viento._

_Pero entonces, la luz parpadeo por unos segundos haciendo a la muchacha voltear, pero no vio nada y el foco estaba en perfecto estado nuevamente. _

_Volteo, recobrando su trayecto hasta que la luz se apagó rompiendo el foco._

_Se asustó, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y sintió el gélido viento pasarle como una ráfaga a su lado. Sólo bastó un segundo para lo que sucedió luego…_

_Vio a una chica mediana sonriéndole tan… demente. No pudo ver otro rasgo más que su cabello de color negro, suelto y le llegaba a los hombros ¿Tal vez un poco más? _

_La joven con mala suerte supo en seguida lo que seguía… Salió corriendo, pero no duró tanto al verse atrapada en un callejón sin salida._

— _¡N-no me mates! ¡P-por favor! —Rogó poniéndose contra la pared sudando frío._

—_Jaque mate. —Fue lo único que dijo para cortarle la cabeza con un objeto indescifrable que guardo en un microsegundo. _

_La pequeña abandono el lugar luego, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de la mujer caía al suelo con la cabeza rodando por el suelo…_

VVVV.

—Volvió a pasar. —Dijo un rubio posicionándose en la puerta del salón.

En el cuarto sólo había una mesa mediana con algunas sillas rodeándole, la alfombra debajo de la mesa era roja y el color del lugar era blanco con los bordes dorados.

El rubio que llegó recién tenía ojos verdes, vestía una camisa blanca con un saco de mangas largas con capucha que le llegaba hasta los tobillos de color negro, tenía botas negras que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la pierna, traía un short azul oscuro y una correa negra unos dos centímetros más abajo del short.

Lo más destacable del muchacho eran sus cejas excesivamente pobladas.

—Y seguirá pasando hasta que hagamos algo útil de una vez y matemos al que llamamos "Rey". —Aclaró otra voz, a su lado paso un chico adolescente de apariencia asiática.

Tenía el cabello y ojos de color negro, vestía un yukata azul marino con bordes negros y una cinta negra en la cintura, usaba sandalias de color café un poco claros y tenía una máscara de zorro puesta en el lado izquierda de su cabeza, en su ropa le atravesaba un cinta unida a una bolsa dura de color azul en su cadera, en esta se hallaba una katana.

—Kiku, ¿Noticias? —El azabache le miró inexpresivo.

— ¿De qué tipo? —Cuestiono al rubio quien resoplo.

—Creo que entiendes de que tipo. —Respondió a lo que el joven asiático asintió con una sonrisa.

—Se ha visto movimiento en la ciudad, el rey ha vuelto a sus manías de ejecutar prisioneros, ya sea tortura o ejecución pública… Aunque eso ya se había previsto. —El rubio le miró haciendo ademán de que continuara. — Ayer mandó a buscar nuestro escondite, fueron siete espías en total. Todos fueron erradicados.

El de ojos verdes sonrió feliz ante lo dicho.

— ¿Algo más que agregar? —Inquirió saber el adolescente.

—No lo creo. Por ahora.

En el cuarto irrumpió un castaño con un extraño rulo y un albino sonriendo.

El albino tenía un parche negro que tapaba el ojo derecho, el otro era de color rojo. Tenía una camisa negra de con mangas largas con otra encima de tirantes gruesos rojo escarlata, traía un pantalón negro con cadenas plateadas, usaba zapatos de vestir y en sus manos tenía puesto guantes negros incompletos de los dedos.

El castaño traía un traje de marinero blanco con el short y la corbata azul, traía una gorra de capitán con la parte delantera azul y la parte blanca tenía varías correas, para concluir tenías zapatos negros de escuela con calcetines blancos.

— ¡Tenemos una misión, vee ~! —Chilló el menor abrazando a Kiku.

—Kesesesese, hay un grupo de bandidos que no dejan de matar gente en la ciudad, aparecen a la una de la madrugada y asesinan a los que paseen por los barrios pobres. —Dicho esto agarro al asiático y lo cargo en su hombro. — ¡No se preocupen! El asombroso yo volverá victorioso ¡Vamos Feli!—Y se apresuró seguido del castaño del rulo.

—Vuelvan con vida. —Dijo sarcástico el de acento inglés.

—Hey, dales apoyo. —Oyó la voz de alguien atrás.

El rubio se volteó mirando al recién llegado.

— ¿Cómo te fue?

—Nada bien…

VVVVVV.

Los tres curiosos personajes paseaban por la ciudad con batas encima desgastadas. La gente pasaba a sus lados de manera que se mezclaban entre toda la multitud. Kiku guardó su máscara al igual que el de rulo su sombrero.

Estaban a punto de dar la 7:00 de la noche… Con el paso del tiempo la gente se iba, poco a poco y nadie quedó finalmente hasta dejar vacía la ciudad.

No se podía sentir ni un alma por los andares, los tres chicos se metieron a un callejón donde los ladrillos de las paredes se podían caer en cualquier momento, el suelo estaba lleno de suciedad y en las esquinas había moho.

—Sinceramente no soy fan de este tipo de lugares. —Dijo el azabache colocándose la máscara donde siempre y guardando la bata.

—Huele horrible… vee ~... —Le siguió el nombrado "Feli" caminando detrás de los dos.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar de quejarnos. —El albino se volteo, encarándoles. —Tenemos visitas. —Señalo atrás del castaño con la cabeza.

—Feliciano, ¿Qué prefiere? —Jugueteó Kiku afilando la mirada mientras sonreía.

— ¡Pierna! —

Detrás de ellos, había cuatro personas. Una de ellas, la más alta, cayó al suelo chillando y gimiendo de dolor agarrándose el miembro dicho.

Kiku miró como su compañero termino atrás de los que quedaban.

Una de ellas que usaba un guante extraño con puntas en los nudillos se abalanzo al japonés quien le esquivo con facilidad para darle en el cuello con su mano dejando que caiga al suelo.

Los dos restantes se dividieron y se fueron a lados contrarios. Kiku suspiró y persiguió al más bajo hacia la izquierda. Feliciano feliz fue a la derecha dejando sólo al de ojos rojos.

— ¿Ya quieres salir? —Pregunto a la nada haciendo que se oiga los ruidos de pasos afuera del callejón.

La sombra de alguien apareció para luego dar una visión de una adolescente de altura mediana, no se le calculaban más de 15 años, de cabello negro y un traje tradicional chino.

—Bien, bien. Hagamos esto rápido. —Se acercó cambiando la expresión poco a poco mientras se quitaba el parche.

VVVV.

Feliciano miró al hombre recién masacrado en el suelo. Luego hizo una pequeña reverencia para volver con sus amigos.

VVVV.

_En otro lado._

En el palacio todos corrían por los pasillos para llegar con Su Majestad rápidamente.

En el cuarto de este, un hombre de ojos morados y cabello castaño rayando lo rojo oscuro se reía estrepitosamente para mirar a sus lacayos.

—Tengo la mejor idea de este mundo… —Susurro feliz con una maniática sonrisa. —Quiero que le escriban a Él, díganle que venga. No me importa cómo, voy a matar a esos idiotas que se creen justicieros... También quiero que llamen a unas cuantas personas… —Se levantó de sus aposentos dejando ver sus finas ropas y las múltiples joyas, dignas de un rey.

—S-señor, ¿Está seguro? —Pregunto un mensajero.

El rey agrando su sonrisa.

—Voy a matarlos… Me desharé de la basura…

Salió de la habitación para ir a la sala real y mirar sus manos como un maniático para luego cambiar de personalidad y mirar severo a sus siervos.

—No puedo dejar que hagan lo que se les dé la gana… ¿O sí? —Todos negaron. —Bien… Pues ¡Qué comience el show! —Dicho esto se sentó en su trono frente a una gran alfombra que daba a la entrada, cruzándose de piernas mientras apoyaba su mano en su palma.

Termino riendo a carcajadas. Haciendo eco en el lugar…

_¿Quién puede detenerme?_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: ¡Primer capítulo de este fic! El anterior es un prólogo, así que se entenderá porque tan corto. **

**Roy: Lo que no dijo antes es…:**

**Hiker: Ya tenía está idea desde antes, pero no sabía como hacerla fic. No me inspiraba para nada, quería hacer algo con objetos especiales. ¿Ya saben? Como en algunos animes. Me inspire en Akame ga kill, anime que por cierto plantó de cierta forma mi idea y me dio visión de mi futuro fic. **

**Roy: ¡PERO!**

**Hiker: Que me haya inspirado NO SIGNIFICA que me basaré EN TODO el manga/anime. Voy con mis ideas, solo agarré las que me faltaban para sacar este fic como yo quería. Así que debo agregar esto: Estoy haciendo este fic, no para el lector, si no para mí. Lo escuche de alguien antes, y me pensé eso todo un día.**

**Roy: Se llegó a la conclusión de que nada es más triste y grosero que hacer un libro para el lector que usted mismo.**

**Flik-Hastaotra!**

**DISCLAIMER!: Hetalia es de Hidekaz H. y shalala.**


End file.
